Shinigami no Ai
by Tetsuna Hibari y Yukihana Hime
Summary: Nadie puede controlar de quien se enamora y mucho menos, amarlo incondicionalmente. Entregándose completamente sin esperar nada a cambio, ni siquiera ser correspondido. Siendo feliz solamente con la compañía de esa persona amada y deseando la felicidad ajena. Y en ocasiones, la prueba más grande de amor... es el sacrifico y proviene de la persona que menos esperas. Ni siquiera


**Tetsuna: Nueva historia como especial de Halloween**

 **Titulo: Shinigami no Ai**

 **Genero: Drama, Au, Fantasía**

 **Advertencia: Muerte de personaje.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAP 1.-M** **I TRABAJO**

* * *

.

Un Nuevo Trabajo se me ha asignado, y Debo de aceptar CORRECTO Que es mas Fácil Que los Anteriores, Tengo Que Permanecer Junto a la ONU humano Hasta su muerte y Traer su alma de regreso a Este Mundo, mar Para Que DESPUÉS Llevado A Donde permanecerá Hasta el Momento Que renazca, Si es Que es Llevado a cielo o Donde Vagara por la eternidad Si es Llevado al infierno. E El Es El Trabajo director shinigami de la ONU, las almas acompañar v Durante El viaje de la muerte.

La central de menciono Que Aquel humano Que Debo Vigilar, debera morir Dentro de mes y medio, sin embargo de heno Algo que INTERFIERE con ESE futuro. Los videntes de la Organización de han predicho Que Hay Una gran incertidumbre Que podria change Futuro de Aquel sujeto m, él AHI DONDE yo intervengo, Debo asegurarme de de Que El muera Segun esta en su destino.

Sin Darme Cuenta conmigo que Detenido un OBSERVAR La Puesta de sol Que se ve from El Catillo de las oficinas. Es hora de irme, Tengo Que apresurarme una GUARDAR lo Necesario para mi nueva Tarea.

\- ¿Trabajo? ¿Es el Humano Mundo?

Aquel tono de voz monótona Me Hizo voltear Hacia Atrás, encontrándome Con Un viejo compañero de Trabajo Así Como un viejo amigo, Kozume Kenma. No se ha Cambiado ni poco un, AUNQUE ESO ES Común Entre nosotros, AÚN Mantiene su cabellera larga Hasta los Hombros, rubia y con Raíces Negras, SUS singulares ojos amarillos con Una pupila larga Como los de la ONU gato Y Como de costumbre, Lleva Una PSP en La Mano, La Cual tengo Entendido ha Tomado del Mundo humano. Veo Que AÚN ES adicto un Aquello que los Humanos Llaman videojuegos.

\- Oh, ¿acabas de Kenma Regresar? -sonreí, llevaba dos meses sin verlo.- Crei Que tardarías Más con La Misión que te asignaron.

\- Sí, Hace Minutos UNOS. -Me Pecado respondio quitar su vista de Aquel aparato- ESTABA Llevando mi informe Justo Ahora.

De Su Pequeña mochila blanca Que Lleva En La espalda se asoma carpeta de la ONU, SUPONGO Que ESE canjear su report. Un gran report por el grosor Que puedo ver from here. ES extraño del tanto de la ONU, ya Que por lo regular de Kenma you prefer Hacer ONU Informe De Una hoja, sin entrar en Detalles Porque el es mejor para Tener Más Tiempo para jugar videojuegos SUS Amados.

\- Esta Vez te esforzaste en tu report. -le digo en burla tipo de la ONU.

\- Sobre eso ... -toma Aquel carpeta en manos. - Me Dijeron Que Me quitarían mis videojuegos si hay Hacia un Informe Detallado Esta Vez Más. Malditos los de la Central. -dice algo enfurruñado, haciendome sonreír, Es Tan Fácil molestarlo Si Se Trata de Sus jueguitos.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo te va un Llevar?

Lo miro confundido POR tan repentina PREGUNTA Y Lejos Del tratábamos el tema Que. El me regresa La Mirada, señalando los papeles Que Tengo en mano. ¡Ah! Se refería a la Misión. Me Sorprende Un poco Que El Este Interesado en mis Trabajos, sin canjear su personalidad preocuparse por Lo Que Hagan los demas. -Supongo Que ESO SIGNIFICA Que Al menos me considera un buen amigo.

\- Un mes y medio -agito Las Hojas Poco ONU.

\- ¿Y? ¿Quien es? Dębe de ser alguien interesante Para Que lleve mes ONU su muerte.

Quita su mirada de Aquel aparato m, deteniendo Sus Ojos en los mios con curiosidad. Lo Comprendo Un poco el Interés Que le géneros sable sobre mi Misión, por Lo generales los Trabajos No Nos llevaban Más De Una semana Si Son En El Mundo Humano.

\- La curiosidad mato al gato, Kenma -le digo Sonriendo al ver Como Se acerca UNOS Pasos mas a mi, Seguro que queria ver los papeles.

\- Pero el gato Murió sabiendo, Kuroo -me Responde con Una leve sonrisa y Un tono de Gran Filósofo.

\- Bueno ... sí ... tienes razon. -abro EL carpeta Donde tengo Las Hojas, Poseen LA INFORMACIÓN del objetivo- Pues Realmente no es nadie Importante, es solitario adolecente ONU

Tomé la Fotografía de Aquel joven para mostrársela. A mi Parecer es Apenas Niño de la ONU, Posee Que El cabello corto y alborotado de color de naranja, Ojos Grandes de tonalidad miel, de baja estatura para su age, La Cual es de 15 años pero ... Lo Que Más he aquí que Hacer resaltar es la gran sonrisa Que Tiene en la Foto. Aquella sonrisa en solitario me hace Pensar Que Es imperativo un chico, alegre y positivo.

\- Se llama Hinata Shouyou -le digo Agitando la Fotografía.

\- ¿Shouyou? Qué nombre Más raro. -comento, regresando su vista un juguetito Aquel.

Parece Ser Que ya no le es interesante mi trabajo. Bueno, TAMPOCO él de culparlo, al final de siempre Es El Mismo resultado m. Guardo los Archivos de nuevo, No Puedo Darme el lujo Que se pierdan.

\- Bien, me voy ENTONCES. -Di Vuelta medios para retomar mi camino.

\- Por Cierto Kuroo. -me detuve al escuchar de nuevo su voz.- Yaku Quiere Hablar contigo Sobre Lev, El Nuevo recluta.

\- Lo siento. Un poco -giro la Cabeza para Verlo de reojo- Tengo Que irme ya. Dile A Yaku Que se Haga la carga de el Hasta Que Regrese.

Agito La Mano A modo de despedida, Realmente no Quiero Más Trabajo y Aquel recién llegado es muy Seguro que lo seria. Entrenar a alguien nuevo, toma Demasiado Tiempo.

\- Le Dire Que un huiste Yaku.

Me detengo. _*****_ _ **¡Maldito Kenma!**_ _ *****_ Me threat y lo peor Es Que se que es muy Capaz de cumplirlo, Lo Que Me generaría mucho mas Trabajo.

\- ¿Porque Me Amenazas? Soy el capitán de nuestro de escuadrón: Nekoma. ¡Respétame! -lo Señalo con el dedo.

No me contesto nada y Ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio. Intente intimidarlo Un poco con La Mirada Pero creo Que eso empeoro La Situacion. Kenma es El Primero en mameluco El Momento de inmovilidad y da vuelta los medios de comunicación, la junta SUS Manos Alrededor de su boca.

\- ¡Yaku!

Siento todo mi Cuerpo erizarse ante el repentino grito. Estoy Seguro que me Hasta que puesto m pálido pensando Que Yaku ha escuchado el Llamado. No Es Que le del tenga miedo, odio Mas Bien lo estresante Que es discutir con El, Porque No Importa Que Hagamos O que tratemos de té, al final de siempre terminamos por Discutiendo Tener Diferentes Tipos de Vista.

Siento Un gran Alivio al no Oír o ver ALGÚN tipo de Respuesta al grito de Kenma. Eso Puede Ser Una Oportunidad gran, al Notar Que Kenma tomaba aire para gritar de nuevo, lo impido.

\- Ok, te traeré Un Nuevo videojuego CUANDO Regrese. -le ofrezco Como soborno.

\- Trato hecho. -Cerro el trato, sonreí. Es Tan Fácil de Convencer un Kenma.- Adiós ~ Kuroo.

\- Adiós Kenma. -me despedí párrafo Seguir caminando a mi destino, El Mundo Humano ...

Llevo cerca de Un año sin ir al Mundo Humano, No Es Como Si TODO EL TIEMPO Los shinigamis nos dedicáramos una supervisar las Muertes de la Raza Humana, TENEMOS Otros Trabajos; Ayudar A Los Ángeles o Demonios en ciertas Cosas, también algunos adj un Cuantos dioses, Asi Como, a los Espíritus. Los reclutas recién llegados hijo Los Que por lo general, se encargaban de las Muertes de ser e el unico Trabajo Que pueden Hacer de Manera natural.

 _ **.**_

Despues De GUARDAR lo Necesario, sin mucha prisa bajo al Mundo inferior, Más especificamente: en Japón, Lugar Donde residen mi objetivo m. Y como siempre, el ambiente es sofocante Alrededor. Sin Importar País o continente, heno Algo que comparten TODAS LAS Grandes Ciudades, el olor a la venta Más Sobre pecado, Superando al de la inocencia.

Vago por las calles. Caminando y observando el Lugar, Debo aceptar CORRECTO Que Estoy Sorprendido. Hace mucho tiempoo Atrás visite Japón Por una Misión asignada por dios de la ONU, Pero Ahora Es Distinto, heno Muchos Cambios. En Aquel then las Casas Pequeñas ERAN MAS Y las Personas con caminaban Lo Que Llaman yukata y espada en mano, era Una Época En que Nosotros tuvimos Mucho Trabajo. Los Humanos se Mataban A Cada hora.

Pero Ahora las edificaciones hijo tan imponentes Como los de América. Los Lugares Donde los antes habia Grandes extensiones de vegetación, ya no hay y Son EXISTEN ocupados por Más Edificios. Luces de colores atraen Varios La atención de la genta, Asi Como la última tecnología f se nota from El Momento En que pise suelo. La gente viste diferente y no veo Que Alguno cargue con katana, y Varios sonríen en Vez de desafiarse una ONU duelo de muerte.

Bueno, en verdad Hay Un Cambio. Reviso la Dirección A Donde Debo ir, notando Que Estoy Lejos de Ahí, yo le Equivocado de lugar. Comienzo a Caminar y Tomar el transporte de los Humanos Hacia la correcta del direccion, Al menos las Invenciones de la Humanidad Útiles hijo Muy. Continúan vagando Hasta Que Llegue al Lugar Donde vivia mi blanco; Un pequeño pueblo Llamado Torono en la prefectura de Miyagi.

Ya es de noche, Las Calles Iluminadas hijo de Gracias a las Lámparas y Todo está Completamente desolado. El Unico sonido Presente es el de la naturaleza, el aire es mas limpio. Esa Es Una Diferencia Que Hay Entre Una gran ciudad y un Pueblo pequeño. En El Segundo AÚN Existe Más inocencia de la gente.

Me detengo Enfrente De Una Pequeña Casa, la Cual se ve Como el Hogar de Una Familia acogedora. Camino a la entrada y entro traspasando La Puerta Como Si no estuviera Ahí. No me interesa el interior de Pero Aún Así Noto Los Colores Alegre Que Pintan Las Paredes y Las FOTOGRAFÍAS Familiares Que las adornan. Se ven Como una Familia Unida, Y ESO en solitario Hace Que mi trabajo mar Menos agradable.

Subo las escaleras Hacia el Segundo Piso, Entrando a la Segunda habitación. A Pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación ¿, El Rostro de Aquel ser e Que pronto quitaría la vida, se Veía con Perfección gracias a la luz de la luna Que entraba por la ventana; piel blanca y delicada, Pestañas Largas, labios finos ... SI, UN delicado rostro.

\- Hmmp. Lástima Que esta belleza morira.

Acaricio su mejilla con Una Mano, provocando Que Haga ONU gesto. Su piel Aun irradia calor, ¿Pero hasta cuando? Hasta Dentro de las Naciones Unidas mes y medio, párrafo ENTONCES solitario existira el frio.

Miro Por La Ventana, from Ahora Tengo Que Agustinianos col chico por todas contradictorio Ya TODAS horas, Hasta Que Llegue Do Momento. Tomo asiento cerca del ventanal para OBSERVAR el exterior, lo aburrido de Trabajos Así, el hijo los momentos de Como este, En Donde Debo Esperar en solitario.

El amanecer llego RAPIDO, la luna se oculto Al salir el sol dejándole El Trabajo de iluminar. Con la luz Que se Filtra por La Ventana, el muchacho FUE Despertado, removiéndose indeciso Bajo las sabanas Hasta Que Suena la alarma de su despertador. Perezosamente Tantea la cabecera de su cama ¿Hasta dar con el aparato m, apagándolo Con Un gesto de fastidio.

\- Flojo. -susurre.

Su rostro se ve muy joven para La Edad Que Tenia El Informe Que Me Dieron. Sonrío, el Chico es Demasiado flojo Pero me géneros Un toque de ternura. Sacudo mi cabeza ante el pensamiento Sobre Aquel humano.

\- No quiero ir a la Escuela. -se queja, acomodándose de nuevo en su cama.

Esconde su rostro con su almohada para no Ser molestado, Aunque me ilógico Parece, en solitario Siendo Que somos Nosotros Dos en la habitación y Tomando en Cuenta Que El no me PUEDE ver.

\- ¡Onii Chan!

El agudo grito De Una Pequeña se Escucha Justo CUANDO La Puerta de la habitación ¿se abre, Dejando entrar a Una Niña, casi identica fisicamente al chico; Su cabellera anaranjada agarrada en dos coletas es mas larga Que la de su hermano. Se nota Que Ella Tiene Más Energía Que El adolescente Sobre la cama, un bronceado Temprana hora de la mañana ya porta Una gran sonrisa juguetona llena de inocencia de Como La De any Niño y Ojos Grandes y expresivos con los Cuales géneros ternura.

Este par de hermanos me hace reír CUANDO La Pequeña de gran alegría Salta Encima de mi objetivo m flojo, dejándolo sin aire y levantándolo de golpe.

\- ¡Waaa! ¡Natsu!

\- ¡Es Hora de Levantarse, Onii-chan! -canturrea de nuevo la hermanita, balaceándose en El Cuerpo del alcalde.

\- Tengo Sueño. -dice el, cubriéndose la cabeza con su cobija.

¿En verdad no Levantarse del piensa? De ninguna Hacerlo es Seguro que me aburriré: Aún más. ¿A que dios Debo rogar Para Que le Levantarse De un emotivo párrafo?

\- Tu novio está aquí, Vino un recogerte. -dice la Menor con una Sonrisa.

 _ *****_ _ **¿Novio?**_ _ *****_ Tenia Como pareja un chico, eso si que era sorprendente. No recuerdo Mucho Pero creo Que El Informe solitario Tenia escrito Que MANTENIA Una relación amorosa, Pero No me dio gran detalle de Ello. Ante la Mención del novio del Cual no sabia su existencia f, el chico se levanto Como un rayo tirando una La Pequeña en el Proceso. Ella Se Quejo al caer de pompas al suelo.

\- ¡Waaa!

\- ¡¿Por que no me lo dijiste los antes ?! -exclama desesperado, Ayudando a levantar una hermanita do.

¡Vaya! Se ha Levantado. Si no recuerdo mal, La Pequeña Se llama Natsu. _*****_ _ **¡Gracias Natsu-sama! Me ha ahorrado el implorarle a favor de la ONU A UN DIOS.**_ _ *****_

El Chico Mira hacia Todos Los Lados rapidamente buscando Todas SUS Cosas. Mi salvadora se ha Marchado Ahora Que su Deber de levantar un hermano funciono do. No Puedo Evitar reír al ver Como mi atolondrado cadenero intenta vestirse rapidamente, Pero por Lo Mismo No Puede, atorándose con su propio Cuerpo y ropa col · intentar ponérsela,

Me causa curiosidad Pensar en Que Hubiera Pasado si Natsu-sama no Aparece, El intenta colocarse ONU uniforme escolar y por el día entre semana No Es raro, Lo Que me hace Pesar Sobre si Hubiera faltado un Clases De No Que sable de su novio this Abajo esperándolo. Ahora tengo curiosidad por ver un Aquel chico también.

\- Jajaja, idiota. -Rio ante las acrobacias que hace? Tan Solo por vestirse rapidamente.

Minutos DESPUÉS al fin ha Logrado vestirse con el uniforme de su Escuela, ¿cual es el Completamente negro. ¿Qué clase de Escuela es una La que ASISTE? En mis Casos Anteriores linea Otros continentes, los uniformes Son Mas Coloridos. ¿Será Una Escuela de ALGÚN culto? Esto! Comienza una interesante ser.

Toma su mochila y exactamente en El Momento En que va a salir de su habitación, CAE escandalosamente al tropezarse con juguete de la ONU. ¡Oh, sí! Este chico Comienza un entretenido Ser. No Solo Tiene Un poco masculino Físico, Sino Que: Además es torpe y expresivo. Creo Que Mis Dias En El Mundo terrenal sin seran tan malos.

\- ¡ITEE! -se queja MIENTRAS yo me reo: Aún más de el.

Dejo de reírme y me paralizo pecado motivo m CUANDO noto Que El peli-Naranja Mira hacia mi direction dirección. Estoy Sorprendido, ¿Es Que acaso ESE mocoso PUEDE Verme? No. Eso es imposible. Ningún humano PUEDE Vernos ... ¿O sí?

\- Oye, ¿PUEDES Verme? -pregunto, señalándome con mi mano.

Comienzo de un embargo de emocionarme, el pecado, El no me Responde y se levanta del suelo sin apartar la mirada de mí. Se acerca A Donde yo estoy, atravesándome pecado ya Esfuerzo Que Mi Cuerpo es etéreo Para Los Humanos.

\- Uff, casi me olvido de ti. -dice con una Sonrisa, Tomando su Celular Que cargaba Junto A Mí Durante La Noche.

\- Maldito enano, me asusto POR UNOS Segundos ... -me Dieron Unas Grandes ganas de golpearlo por haberme ilusionado.

EL regresa su camino para salir corriendo de la habitación ¿, dejandome en solitario. Suspiro los antes de seguirlo, No se como Pude Ser Capaz de Pensar Que El Seria diferente a Los Demás Seres Humanos o el Porque Me emocione al Pensar Que El podia verme. Creo Que Me ilusione Porque Tiempo Atrás ESCUCHE Que Habia Un tipo de humano Que podia interactuar con Nosotros Los época shinigami, Pero Gracias A Que tenian ONU Fuerte Poder espiritual, el pecado embargo de mí Nunca se topado con uno.

Bajo las escaleras, Segundos DESPUÉS. Ah, ah, él Perdido Un poco de humor, Pero mi trabajo es cuidarlo y asegurarme de su muerte, por Lo Que Tengo Que seguirlo A Donde A que sea valla, seré su sombra por el siguiente mes y medio.

En la planta baja lo encuentro buscando Tanto en La Entrada Como en la sala un novio Do, Pero No nadie heno. Lo sigo a la cocina, Lugar De Donde provenían de las Naciones Unidas par de Voces, Una aguda Y OTRA Más tumba Que la primera.

\- ¡¿Dónde está ?! -pregunta un desesperado La que reconozco por el report, Como Madre do.

La Unica Diferencia de ella con SUS hijos canjear su cabellera negra, ya Que Posee Unos Ojos muy expresivos y Una gran sonrisa de Como La De ESOs dos.

\- Oh, lo siento, Sou-chan. Ella -contesta con una Sonrisa nerviosa.- Menciono Algo sobre Que Tenia prisa y Que se adelantaba.

\- Ya veo.

Es Posible Que las Personas Normales no hay nada en Pero Segundos por UNOS Vieran su gran sonrisa se habia borrado. Aquel tipo se habia ido Sin El. Es Seguro que le dolio AUNQUE TAMPOCO PUEDE culpar al contrario, ya Que Fue ÉL quien tardo en Estar listo, creo.

\- Bueno, si Tenia prisa no habia Opción. -dice Mostrando su gran sonrisa.

Esta Vez me molesta Verlo sonreír de la ESA Manera, en mi Opinión En Esta Ocasión Es Un fría poco, carente de la alegría Que Lo ha rodeado Desde Que Despertó, INCLUSO La Sonrisa de la foto del Reporte Es Mejor y ESO Que esta impresa en la ONU papel.

\- Ven, desayuna tranquilamente. -le dado de su Madre Con Un tono muy maternal, palmeando La Silla de al lado.

\- La comida de mamá es la mejor. -grita La Pequeña.

Acepta el chico Y Se Sienta, Empezando un Disfrutar de la ONU Desayuno Que luce delicioso y con su familia. Una familia CALIDA ... Ahora no siento nada, Pero conozco Aquella Sensación Que Existe en solitario con las Personas Que Quieres. Y Pensar Que Dentro De Poco Veré una familia this hundirse en la tristeza de la perdida.

Mucho tiempoo ha Pasado Desde Que Vendi mi alma para convertirme en Shinigami, Tanto Que Ya No recuerdo claramente ni de Como era de mi familia Cuando Era humano ... Pero de algo puedo Estar Seguro, y Eso Es Que esta familia es muy unida, y se Quieren de verdad. Es Una buena familia.

Los observo platicar alegremente Sobre Las cosas que planean para hoy, intercambian Palabra y Muestras de cariño A Cada Segundo, Pero Todos Se divierten Estando juntos. Es Una agradable Vista y Un tiempo Que disfruto ver, mis Trabajos Anteriores habian Sido Alrededor de viejos asquerosos de la Política o las Personas Famosas Que pensaban en solitario y de Estaban rodeadas de lo peor de Este Mundo.

Las cosas de las que me enseñan Que Hablan Un Poco Más De El, Y AUNQUE Creo Que Será ONU Hacer error ESTO, dejare de referirme a mi objetivo m de Como Tal y usare su nombre.

\- Shouyou. No suena mal bronceado. -me digo.

\- Es Hora De que me vaya. Gracias por la comida.

Tan bien me la estoy Pasando Que Cuando El se levanta de golpe de su asiento y se despide con un beso de su Madre y su hermanita, me toma con la guardia baja. Caigo del mueble En Donde ESTABA comodamente recostado MIENTRAS ÉL ya esta Saliendo de la casa.

\- VEMOS núms. -grito al Cruzar la puerta.

Se Que Su Familia No Puede escucharme pero ya Que voy a estar viviendo en su Casa Por un corto Tiempo, me parece Que es cortés de mi parte decirlo. Camino a Problema sin ningún Do Lado, Es Que observando lo alegre, Parece Que Todos SUS vecinos lo Conocen y le Tienen cariño. Varias Personas lo saludaban, Dándole el _"_ _b_ _uenos Días_ _"_ e INCLUSO A Veces le dan un regalo de Agradecimiento por algo Que ha Hecho.

El se inquieta Cada Vez Que Se acerca un animal de la ONU al Que Quiere acariciar, DEBIDO una cola Ellos hijo Los Únicos Que PUEDE Verme, Ladran pecado Razón aparente para los Demás y eso lo altera, Creo Que le teme a los fantasmas. Si eso es verdad, un Lo mejor me divertire asustándolo EN ALGUNOS recuerditos mes Durante este.

Caminamos tranquilamente Hacia donde sea su destino, sin Parece Tener prisa por v llegar.

 _ **.**_

\- ¿Puedo Pasar? -pregunta jadeante y con una Sonrisa nerviosa abriendo la puerta del salón de clases.

No puedo creerlo, Este chico sin Solo Es Un tonto también malgastar El Tiempo, ha Llegado corriendo a la Escuela por caminar tan despacio al inicio y todavía gasta Tiempo Ayudando a un SALVAR Un pequeño minino de árbol de la ONU. AUNQUE Lo Último sí lo acepto, Si Se Trata de una ONU Ayudar gato Dębe Hacer Todo Lo Posible, INCLUSO SI ESO SIGNIFICA Llegar medios hora tarde a clases.

\- ¿Hinata otra vez tarde? ¿Qué fue Esta Vez? -pregunta la maestra enojada y los brazos en la cintura.

Es obvio Que ha interrumpido su clase, jajaja. El pequeñín da ONU paso atrás por miedo, La mujer en verdad Parece enfadada Y Por La Segunda PREGUNTA entiendo Que es this Porque no es La Primera Vez Que El enano Llega tarde e interrumpe su clase. Parece Ser un habito.

\- Un gato ... Atrapado en árbol de la ONU. Poniendo su mano -responde Atrás de su nuca.

\- Ahh ~ -la mujer Suspira, claramente dándose por vencida- Entra. La Próxima Vez intenta Llegar a Tiempo, el pecado Que Nada te entretenga.

\- Hai.

Entro Detrás de El Al Salón y La Clase empezo de nuevo, es Historia. Al Terminar La Hora, no pasan Más De 10 Minutos Antes De que comience la siguiente. ES total de la ONU aburrimiento Para Mí here estar, no tengo ningún Interés en Nada de Este Mundo. Y es diferente AUNQUE Razón, el chibi también Parece aburrido, Varias de las clases en sí la ha dormido y Pasado En otras dibujando en la última page de su libreta.

Cuando El timbre de salida resuena por Toda La Escuela, se levanta con Alegría y venta corriendo.

 _ *****_ _ **M**_ _ **aldito enano**_ _ ***.**_ Se ECHO A Tiempo correr el pecado Darme. Mi cuerpo esta todo entumido por Permanecer Sentado un Do Lado por Tantas horas, pierdo el equilibrio y caigo de cara al suelo Por Que intente ir Detrás de el por reflejo. Me levanto y Suspiro párrafo Recuperar la compostura.

No tengo la s necesidad de correr, siempre Sabré DÓNDE ESTÁ, el pecado Importar que o con quien. Y Todo gracias una cola MIENTRAS Dormia él PUESTO mi marca en EL. Una marca Que da un entendre un Shinigami Otros Que El chico ya esta cerca de la muerte Y Que Tiene Un guardián Que Lo Guiara al Más allá. Osea yo.

Sigo su presence Hasta el Gimnasio, En Donde al entrar lo escucho gritar, el mocoso si que es imperativo, sin quieto PUEDE Estar en la ONU Lugar Y Lo comprobé Durante los pequeños descansos Entre clases, se la pasaba jugando con Sus Amigos Como Si fueran Niños pequeños. El aura de un Do Alrededor ESTA Lleno de inocencia y vida, algo irónico que ya de Decir Que Ahora también estoy yo un Do Lado, Ser un de la muerte.

El A que sea deportista SI ESTABA en el Reporte, El Pertenece al club de Voleibol en la Escuela de Karasuno. Los Cuervos no estan mal Pero prefiero Los Gatos, hijo bonitos, tan agiles, los independientes, agresivos ... En fin, he aquí Durante su Entrenamiento observo sonreír muy feliz. E INCLUSO mí él Sorprendido lo CUANDO He visto saltar, ha brincado Demasiado alto y hay Parece Tener Complejo Por Su altura. Ni Se Siente Menos Por Ser Más Bajo desde el lugar de Dębe Ser un bloqueador central.

Le reconozco Que es bueno en lo que hace?. Se jugar voleibol ya Que Despues De Todo, Cuando No TENEMOS Trabajo, solemos divertíamos jugando con Otros Más, Cualquier cosa esta bien, Pero Ultimamente Este deporte es lo qué hacemos. Es increible, Que Un Shinigami juegue voleibol Pero lo hago.

MIENTRAS ÉL Sigue Con Su Entrenamiento Abro el Sobre su carpeta personal information Que Me FUE Entregado. La Primera Vez Que solo de observar detalladamente Do Fotografía y Apenas Lei Lo demás, La Razón de muerte la cual sea recordaba muy bien DEBIDO una cola mal Superiores me la Dijeron, Pero Ahora Que Conocí al niño, me es algo difícil adj de Creer Que alguien Como El Una muerte del tenga joven bronceado.

 _ **.**_

 **Nombre:** Shouyou **Apellido:** Hinata

 **Género:** . Masculino **Edad:** 15 años.

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** Junio 21, 19XX.

 **Altura:** 162,8 cm **Peso:** 51,9 kg

 **Apariencia:** Cabello Bastante desordenado de color de naranja. Ojos Grandes de color de marrón. Usualmente confundido Con Un estudiante de secundaria por su baja estatura, complexión delgada y delicada de Apariencia. Deportista, de buena Resistencia y agilidad. _-y Una gran s capacidad de dar saltos Demasiados altos.-_

 **Personalidad:** Chico alegre, energético y directo. Se emociona con Facilidad y Con Frecuencia habla en voz alta. Amable y sociable, Tiende un Hacerse amigo de CUALQUIERA con gran facility facilidad. Odia perder.

 **Familia:** **...**

 _ **.**_

La primera hoja en solitario Posee Do Información de Carácter, Junto a la foto del chico. No Pude Evitar Escribir Sobre SUS saltos, Cosas Como AEE deberian también escribirlas en los Datos, Asi me hubieran evitado escupir EL AGUA QUE CUANDO tomaba lo vi saltar la Primera Vez.

La Segunda hoja to read Tiene escrito Sobre Su Vida Hasta Ahora. Ja Tenido Una buena niñez, sin nada Que Destacar, no me Sorprende teniendo en Cuenta la personalidad de su Madre, se nota Que ha Hecho de Todo por mantenerlo En un ambiente de felicidad.

Los disturbios en su vida empiezan en secundaria. La Integración de Wakatoshi Ushijima en su vida ha dado Grandes Giros un su entorno. Cambios Como su Interés por el voleibol y ENCONTRAR Aquel sentimiento col Que Llaman enamorarse.

\- ENTONCES SI Decia que se era un chico. Deberia leer los Informes MEJOR.

Escapar de la ONU dejo Suspiro y me acomodo mejor En Una Esquina del Gimnasio, escuchándolo gritar Pidiendo el Balón. Se esta bien here.

El papel de dados Que Son novios desde hace 3 años. Hinata no Es Tan inteligente o Al menos Se Puede Decir Que SUS dones estan en Otros Ámbitos, Como el deporte. Su novio es dos años mayor, por lo Que El Que Queria Shouyou aplicara a la preparatoria Shiratorizawa Pero al final, AUNQUE APLICO Ahí Como Primera Opción, no lo logro e ingreso a la Que en verdad le interesaba, Karasuno. Admira una ONU Viejo Jugador egresado de Ahí.

DEBIDO una cola Asisten un Diferentes Escuelas Casi Nunca de Ven. Ahora entiendo Porque parecia tan feliz y tan desanimado LUEGO mañana eta. Los Seres Humanos hijo hijo Que Demasiado influenciables por las Personas Alrededor de un Do. Y Realmente no me interesa saber Sobre su novio, Pero por Lo Que Dice here, Aquel sujeto m no es nada amable y: Además de eso; celoso y posesivo ...

Me molesta Que El tal Ushijima le Haya Levantado La Mano en Varias Veces En El Pasado. _*****_ _ **Estúpido enano Que se deja Hacer.**_ _ *****_ No Puedo Evitar pensarlo, Pero se que el es la Víctima. No me agrada el tipo de personajes Como su novio y disfruto llevarlos conmigo, lástima Que No El mar quien Este es Mi lista.

Las hojas Siguientes Tienen escrito Sobre los Sucesos Más Relevantes de su vida, Pero Como era de esperarse de de Shouyou, sin nada sobresaliente Tienen o algo malo Que Yo considéré. Por el contrario, lo unico malo Que Lo Rodea proviene de dos Conexiones Externas, mi maravilloso yo y su noviazgo, o mejor DICHO, su encadenamiento con Ushijima.

Otra Cosa llamativa Pero considerablemente positiva, Es Su Reciente amistad con su compañero de equipo, Kageyama Tobio, con quien se Lleva de maravilla A Pesar De hablarse a gritos e INCLUSO golpearse, el Chico es violento Pero por Lo Que Veo directly Estando Presente En Este Gimnasio, eS Que Lo Hace Manera de instintiva, ya mar por Estar avergonzado por la honestidad del enano O AÚN Porque le cuesta abrirse a las Personas.

Una conclusión La Unica Que puedo Llegar Sobre Hinata, Es Que No merece Lo Que esta en su destino y podria Haber Tenido Una gran vida de Como recompensa a su gran corazon, sin embargo me limitare a Cumplir las Órdenes. No Depende de mí Hacer algo por alguien A Quien un cabo de conocer.

\- ¡Hinata estúpido!

\- ¿Ehh? ¿What? -el repentino grito de Kageyama me ha asustado.

Veo al enano Ser Víctima de Aquel chico, Que oprime su cabeza con SUS manos. El tal Kageyama no se ve Como una Amenaza para el enano, a contrario Wakatoshi Al Tal, quien es mas peligroso. No me sorprendería si me hubieran DICHO Que El era el causante de su muerte, Pero No Puedo Decir nada con Certeza Hasta Verlo personalmente.

Miro La última hoja del Informe, es la ficha de Muerte del enano.

 _ **.**_

 **Motivo del deceso:** Suicidio.

 **Lugar del deceso:** Lago de las luciérnagas

 **Día del deceso:** Junio, 21, 20XX.

 **Circunstancias:** Su muerte this Programada párrafo Dentro de mes y medio,: No obstante, Durante Varias Predicciones se ha visto Que Una gran incertidumbre podria switch to do Futuro. Una gran niebla negra podria change destino párrafo Este chico, Algo que es Sumamente peligroso. Change Futuro PUEDE Generar Cambios also in las Personas de su entorno y provocar caos, en El peor de los Casos.

 **Deber** **:** Buscar La Razón de Aquella incertidumbre y destruirla de Inmediato Si Se Es Posible, de lo contrario, Dębe de informarse rapidamente a la Organización para Pedir Ayuda y Tomar Mejores Decisiones Sobre el Procedimiento

 _ **.**_

Me es extraño Que Hacer Este tipo de Trabajo, ya Que mal Anteriores Trabajos no duraban del tanto, un sumo he aquí, Eran de Una semana. Quizas se deba a la incertidumbre desconocida, no se sabe si Hinata si va a morir o no, AUNQUE Claro que mi trabajo es Contacto asegurarme de Ello párr Evitar Peores Escenarios Futuros.

Despues de leer Tres Veces La información, sigo sin entendre Como un chico moreno animado Como El pensaria en el suicidio. _*****_ _ **¿Qué es Lo Que lo haria suicidarse?**_ _ *****_ No Importa Que tanta Veces busque Una Respuesta diferente, en solitario puedo Pensar en Una Sola . La mas obvia; Su novio.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Hinata Idiota!

 _ *** ¿Otra vez? ***_ Miro al enano Nuevamente Siendo reñido por su armador y molestado Por un gigantón rubio con lentes, Que en solitario se burla del error Al pasar el Balón. Otros dos chicos trataban de calmar el alboroto MIENTRAS Otros dos Reian abiertamente Junto a Hinata, quien Parece Que poco le importa Que Kageyama lo regañe. Por otra parte, El Capitán del Equipo Parece Estar Perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Sí se suicida, no tendras Oportunidades Shouyou ... -susurro pensando Que Aquella sonrisa honesta no se repetirá.

Nuestro Mundo no da Oportunidades Nuevas. Las Almas Tienen Varias options Una Vez Que Llegan a la central; si no se Comete Ninguna injusticia Durante su Vida Humana, obtiene Paz MIENTRAS SE espera para su reencarnación O INCLUSO, en Caso de Ser muy puras, podrian Ser parte del servicio de la central, de Como Ángeles.

En Cambio, Si Se cometieron Pecados -infidelidad, asesinar, robar- Sin remordimientos Alguno Durante la vida, La Única Opción párrafo Aquella alma es ir al infierno y si tenian Un Alma tan impura, podrian Llegar a Convertirse en demonios.

Y la última Opción Es Para Los Que atentaron contra su Propia Vida, Los suicidas; Ellos no Tienen la posibilidad f de reencarnar. No se pueden Tener Paz en el prado celeste Pero TAMPOCO sufrirán en el infierno, en solitario vagaran por la eternidad En Una zona de Donde en solitario Existe el Vacío y la oscuridad ... AUNQUE en algunos adj Casos, una organization ofrecen Un trato A Aquella alma, Donde de aceptar CORRECTO SE convertirán en Shinigami. Si gustan de quitar la vida, no hay mejor Trabajo Que Hacerlo para la eternidad, ¿Cierto?

Mire al enano, Sigue Entrenando y parece muy Feliz MIENTRAS Remata, no puedo creer Que El terminara suicidándose. No se podra volver a reencarnar En Este Mundo y Mucho Menos encontrara Paz Más allá de la muerte, en solitario Vagara sin rumbo alguno por la eternidad. No Es Algo que quisiera Para El TAMPOCO Pero creo Que Uno Sea de Los Que Acepte El Mismo Que Yo trato Acepte Siglos Atrás.

Es Posible Que this Largo Trabajo entretenido mar. Al menos Parece Que valdrá Mi Tiempo ... y poder ver de primera mano Como Se pierde Una Valiosa Vida para el Mundo pecado Que Algo Cambie En Realidad Para Los mas alejados. La vida de ...

... Hinata Shouyou.

.

* * *

 **Tetsuna: Esperamos les haya gustado**

 **Angelice: Feliz día**

 **Marlene: Recuerden que hay muerte de personaje.**

 **Nos vemos~**

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~**


End file.
